


My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

by DeanWinchesterNeedsAHug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterNeedsAHug/pseuds/DeanWinchesterNeedsAHug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Hermione's mind through song</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

Hermione sat sobbing in the laboratory as she scribbled on some homework. Christmas break had just ended and Hermione was hiding in the girl’s laboratory. Hermione was only thirteen, a year three and was getting picked on ruthlessly. Hermione looked up from her teary eyes and swore she saw a second version of her, only older with a short pixie cut, she was slimmer and well put together.  
The other version of her started to sing in a sharp hurtful voice. “Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark. Can’t be sure when they hit their mark.”  
Now Malfoy appeared with the same normal sneer on his face as his bitter voice sand mockingly. “And besides in the mean, mean times I’m just dreaming of tearing you apart.”  
Next was Ron, the boy she had a small crush on, but she obviously never thought too much of it. “I’m in the de-details with the devil. So now the world can never get me on my level. I just gotta get you off the cage, I’m a young lovers rage gonna need a spark to ignite.”  
All three voices joined together making Hermione tear at her curls and let out a loud sob, this was tearing her apart.  
In her head the words spun round and around, making her sick to her stomach as her vision blurred, the words on her paper became hazy and illegible.   
The mocking words spun in her head, “My songs know what you did in the dark.” Over and over the same words kept repeating.  
“I’m on fire.” Hermione screamed out with a sob.  
“Writers keep writing what they write, somewhere another pretty vein just died. I’ve got the scars from tomorrow,” Hermione stared at her tear stained paper, hearing Malfoy’s voice chant mudblood over and over again. “And I wish you could see that you’re the antidote for everything except for me.”  
She looked up at a witch with large ratty hair in dark clothes that contrasted her ivory sking but complimented her dark eyes, Bellatrix Lestrange. “A constellation of tears on your lashes, burn everything you love then burn the, ashes.” Her dark voice hissed out.  
Hermione whimpered and started speaking to herself again, “In the end everything collides, my childhood spat back out the monster that you see.”  
My songs know what you did in the dark.  
Hermione let out a loud sob and ran out of the laboratory, ignoring the odd looks from people. Left in the laboratory was her crumpled up homework and her nightmares.


End file.
